Jonouchi dan 4 Kartu King
by PecintaYugioh
Summary: Takdir membimbing Jonouchi untuk pergi ke toko antik, dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menggunakan 4 kartu king, bagaimana kekuatan kartu-kartu tersebut ? cari tahu lebih lanjut dengan membaca fic ini !


Takdir membimbing Jonouchi untuk pergi ke toko antik, dia memiliki kesempatan untuk menggunakan 4 kartu king, bagaimana kekuatan kartu-kartu tersebut !? cari tahu lebih lanjut dengan membaca fic ini !

Genre : Horror Comedy Mistery, (sedikit) Thriller

Rating : T-M

Warning : Jonouchi OOC

Comment : Lumayan buat hiburan bagi yang ingin merasakan ketegangan dan bosan baca roman mulu.

My Wish : RnR !

Jonouchi adalah siswa baru SMU Domino, kemampuannya biasa-biasa saja. Sayangnya ngga bisa bela diri,culun dan penakut, sehingga dia suka di-bully (tindas) teman-teman cowoknya, Honda dan Ryuuji, Jonouchi ngga berhasil bela-belain dirinya, Bimbingan konseling sekolah dan ortunya tak bisa membantu karena tak percaya dengan ucapan Jonouchi. Belum lagi kepandaian Honda cs yang pandai memutarbalikkan fakta dan mengancam Jonouchi. Akhirnya, selama 6 bulan dijahati, dia hanya bisa menangis, meratapi kepayahannya. Dia menyanyikan lagu "Terlena" dan "Sakit Gigi" dari Meggy-Z.

Jonouchi merasa ingin bunuh diri. Di perjalanan, dia melihat sebuah rumah kecil tingkat 2 dengan cerobong asap bata, dikelilingi pagar kayu sederhana yang manis,pohon Sakura yang mekar lebat, pekaranganyang ditanami mawar putih yang berbunga ria, dan rumput-rumput yang tertata rapi, rumah kayu eboni dengan papan kayu di atas pintu bertuliskan huruf ukiran "Toko Barang Antik",mulanya dia hanya sekedar berjalan melewatinya, namun mundur teratur 1 m hingga sejajar dengan pintu toko tsb.. dia tertarik dan penasaran, ya dia tunduk dengan kata hatinya.. dia membuka pegangan pintu, dan..

Jonouchi dibuat takjub dengan apa yang ada di dalam rumah tsb, semua tertata rapi, unik, indah, dan epik… luar biasalah… kental dengan nuansa antik, banyak aksesoris batu-batuan dan permata, pajangan, barang-barang tua dari berbagai abad yang terlihat benar nilai historisnya namun tampak terawat..jimat dan jampi-jampian dan barang-barang magis..dll.. "Looh, dimana penjualnya nih ? Pasti disini mahal -mahal harganya.. ngapain ya aku kesini ?"Jonouchi menghela nafas dan menuju pintu.

Sesaat sebelum menuju pintu, terdengar sahutan dari sebuah suara rendah yang lantang namun penuh tekanan , "Apa yang kau cari, gadis manis ?" Jonouchi menoleh ke sumber suara, dia mendapati seorang pria yang memakai baju panjang dan vest, berpostur tinggi ideal berjalan gagah mendekatinya dengan langkah yang hampir tak terdengar dan tertutupi oleh suara dentingan gantungan permata dan kerang-kerangan yang dijejerkan di langit-langit toko "Maaf aku cowok tulen !". "Oh ! Maaf kalau begitu ! Saya Atem, Pemilik toko ini !" Pria itu menatapnya dengan mata ungunya yang berkilau seperti amethyst yang baru diasah, kulitnya mulus bersinar, rambutnya 3 warna, dia tersenyum simpul , Jonouchi meskipun lelaki, namun jadi pangling dengan ketampanan-nya yang melebihi ukuran manusia biasa itu. "Demiiii Yang diatas, Ganteng sekali !" batinnya.

Ada rasa untuk menjaga imej, Jonouchi sok bertanya, "Apa ada barang yang menarik?", lelaki itu menjawab, "Hmm.. semuanya menarik itu relatif, anda yang bertanya, akan menjawabnya sendiri" Jonouchi kagum dengan jawaban itu… "Kereen sekaliii… duuuh pulang ini minta nomor telponnya ah! Ups Jonouchi kembali ke jalan "luruuuus" hwaaa ! Jonouchi menumbur pegangan tangga, yang menuju ke lantai 2. "Anuuu di lantai 2 ada apa ?". Lelaki itu menjawab, "Tidak ada apa-apa.. itu kamarku !" Jonouchi kembali berkeliling mencari barang.. dia menemukan 4 kartu king yang dirangkai jadi 1 paket.. "Apaaa iniii ?" dia menjadi sangat tertarik akan benda itu, tak tahu kenapa.

Di saat yang lain, Honda dan Ryuuji berjalan melewati rumah toko itu, Ryuuji tampak tersentak..

"Heeiii heeiii Honda…. ! tunggu dulu ! stop !" Ryuuji menjewer kuping Honda yang terus jalan seenak jidat jenong-nya.

"Adoooow ! Apaan sih looooee ! sore-sore da pijat kuping ! kayak yang paling penting di dunia aja!"

"Begoo gue emang yang paling penting di dunia ! eiits coba liat luu.. tuh Jonouchi kan ?"

Ryuuji menunjuk ke Jonouchi, yang terlihat dari jendela rumah itu.

"Eh iya.. terus kenapa ?" Honda menguap.

"Bodoooh tulalit ! bukan itu ! ngapain dia di rumah kosong itu !?"

"Mulutnya komat-kamit… dia ngomong ma siapa ? atau jangan-jangan.."

"Ritual sihir hitam !" keduanya kompak menjawab.

"Ayooo kita masuk, kita lapor dia ke guru atas praktik dukun hehehehe !"

Beberapa anak cewek, yang lewat dan melihat mereka masuk merinding, salah satunya Anzu dan Shizuka,

"Hei, ngapain mereka masuk rumah kosong itu ya Anzu ?"

"entah, aku tahu dari nenekku yang pernah bawa aku jalan-jalan lewat sini naik mobil.. sejak zaman dia rumah itu sudah ada… bayangin ! zaman nenekku tuh tahun berapa cobaaa ! liat tuh kayunya ! item legam udah kayak abis kebakaran atau kebanyakan lumut.. sudah rongsokkan lagi… pohon dan tanamanya sudah nggak berdaun lagi dan mati… rumpuut-rumput di pekarangan sudah tak terurus dan hampir setinggi kitaa… tauu kan umur rumah yang ditelantarkan bisa diukur dari tinggi rumputnya ?"

"Pagarnya juga udah kayak digergaji dengan terburu-buru ! Hii takut aku liatnya lama-lama… pergi yuk Anzu!"

2 cewek itu lari secepat kilat dan EGP dengan nasib kedua cowok tadi.

Kembali ke situasi Honda cs..

Honda dan Ryuuji memasuki rumah itu ogah-ogahan,

"Untung gua bawa korek gas.. ! peew gelap amat nih tempat.. mana Jonouchi ya ? perasaan di lantai satu!"

"Aw… Bruuuk Sialan ! eh anak tangga nih ke atas ?"

"Coba kita naik ke lantai 2, mungkin dia ada disana !" para BoLang (bocah petualang) itu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan berkeringat dingin.

Kembali ke situasi Jonouchi di saat bersamaan…

Pemilik toko antik itu tersenyum picik dengan tatapan penuh maksiat yang tertuju ke langit-langit, tanpa diketahui Jonouchi yang terpaku pada kartu tsb. "Ah, anuu..Tuan Atem ! Apa fungsi dari rangkaian kartu King ini ?" Atem membelakangi Jonouchi dan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas meja etalase di depan Jonouchi, seolah hendak memeluk siswa berambut pirang itu. Selalu dengan senyum khasnya, dia berkata seolah menguji seberapa besar ketertarikan Jonouchi, "Keempat Kartu ini memiliki fungsi masing-masing yang istimewa !"

"Istimewa ?"Jonouchi mengusap-usap kartu itu.

"Ya, sayang !"

"Bi.. Bisa kau beritahu aku lebih jelaaas, aku tak betul-betul mengerti.. aku tertarik !

Jonouchi memohon dan menegaskan niat aslinya itu, Atem menatapnya lekat dengan dingin sambil berpikir, tersirat senyum kemenangan. Dia mundur dari Jonouchi dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan

"Mengabulkan permohonan !" jawab Atem dengan sigap dan penuh kebanggaan. Suaranya menjadi lantang.

"Haah ?"

"Namun ! Tidak asal sebuuut ! Sebab !" Atem berbalik cepat ke arah Jonouchi.

"Yaa ! Yaa !" air muka Jonouchi menjadi tak biasa… semakin antusias dan tak sabaran

Atem berjalan mendekati Jonouchi dengan langkah cepat, namun masih tak terdengar, seolah hendak marah, dia mengambil paksa rangkaian kartu tsb dari tangan Jonouchi.

"Kamu harus tahu makna dari simbol yang terdapat pada keempat kartu king masing-masing !"

Atem melanjutkan dengan merendahkan suaranya, "Baiklah, misal ini, Kartu King Permata Merah ! Kartu ini merupakan simbol dari harta, materi, kekuatan dan kejayaan… Jadi permintaan yang dikabulkan adalah yang berhubungan dengan arti simbol tsb !"

Jonouchi terdiam, dia makin dilema

"Sekarang mengerti kan kenapa kartu ini istimewa ? Aku punya tawaran menarik,kau kuberi kesempatan menggunakan satu kartu ini gratis ! selanjutnya kau harus bayar !"

Atem meyakinkan Jonouchi, yang langsung mengiyakan,

"Baik… Terima kasih ! Satu saja ! biarkan aku memikirkan permintaan !"

Atem hanya membalasnya dengan senyum penuh misteri, lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Tinggalah Jonouchi sendirian di lantai 1.

Jonouchi teringat akan masalah-masalahnya dengan Honda cs.

"Tapii aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya !" Dia mendapat ide. "Aku ingin lebih kuat mengalahkan Honda cs !" Jonouchi mencium kartu permata tsb dengan segenap jiwa. Tiba-Tiba… semacam kabut dengan bau farfum mistik dengan aura tersendiri menyelubungi ruangan tsb, membuatnya lebih terang dari biasannya, Jonouchi ketakutan, dia menoleh, di hadapannya tampak sebuah figur gaib berupa pria tinggi putih berambut coklat chesnut dengan pakaian kebesarannya (bukan kebesaran yang kedodoran itu ! bajunya bayangin aja deh kayak dewa-dewa gitu), dia melipat tangan sambil berdiri gagah, menatap sinis Jonouchi.

"Hantuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !"

"Bukan bodoh ! Namaku Seth, aku adalah tuan dari kartu yang kau cium tadi ! gadis kecil !"

"Ga.. gadiiiis keciiiil ? aku iiiniii cowok ! dan sudah SMU !"

Tiba-tiba figur gaib itu mendekati Jonouchi secepat kilat dan menatapnya lekat penuh amarah.

"Bohong ! secantik ini ? keparat kau ! padahal kalau kau memang gadis.. akan kumaafkan atas ciuman kotormu ke kartuku tadii !"

Jonouchi ngeri, "Kau tak dengar permintaanku tadii ?"

"Nggak lah bodoooh ! caranya.. panggil dulu ! baru minta permohonan!"

"ngatain bodoh mulu, kayak yang paling pinter aja ! Aku ingin lebih kuat mengalahkan Honda cs !" (awas kau Seth, author capek2 copas permintaannya)

Seth tersenyum menatap Jonouchi, yang dipental ke suatu dimensi aneh,yaitu berlatar lapangan sekolahnya, dia dipertemukan dengan dua temannya itu, Ryuuji dan Honda, mereka dalam keadaan pingsan lalu bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Apa maksud semua ini ?"

"Looh Jonouchi ! hei bro ! Yoo man Whats'up brooo ! Ngapain tadi loe komat-kamit sendiri di rumah kosong ini..?" jawab mereka dengan nada nge-rap.

"Haah ?" Jonouchi ngeh.. tiba-tiba dia dirasuki suatu kekuatan yang luar biasa, dia merasa lebih percaya diri, kuat dan bertenaga. (weeew) Jonouchi memanfaatkan momen ini untuk balas dendam.

"Heeii kalian ! akan kuberi pelajaran berharga atas penindasan kalian dulu !"

"Siap guru ! ayo mulai pelajarannya !"ejek Ryuuji dan Honda cekikikan namun bersiap-siap.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAK ! sebuah tinju bertenaga tak terkirakan melayang ke dagu Honda, dia terpental setinggi 6 m lebih… suatu pemandangan yang diluar logika manusia, Honda jatuh terjerambab.. Ryuuji gemetaran ketakutan.. marah karena temannya ditumbangkan begitu.. dia berusaha membalas Jonouchi, kemudian berakhir sama, keduanya dipukul bertubi-tubi hingga mengenaskan namun dengan jantung yang masih berdetak baik di keduannya. Jonouchi mengesek-gesekkan telapak sepatunya ke muka bonyok mereka berdua sambil tertawa gila..

Jonouchi kembali ke dimensi aslinya..tepat di tempat terakhirnya di depan berkeringat dingin, nggak bisa percaya dan ngga mau percaya.

"Ini nyata nak !" bisik Atem yang telah berada di sampingnya, membuat Jonouchi makin ketakutan.

"Ha.. habis kan masanya… ? Ah.. aku pulang ya ?" Jonouchi hendak berlari menuju pintu. Namun, langkahnya tersela oleh sebuah TV kuno tahun 60-an yang dinyalakan Atem.

"Lihat berita itu, teman-temanmu kan ? dalam keadaan yang euuh ironiis ? ditayangkan langsung dan sekarang temanmu memberi kesaksian looh ? berkat kekuatan kartu itu kau berhasil dibawa ke sini ! polisi sedangmelakukan pencarian atas dirimu ! kau mau keluar ? Tertangkap? Dipenjara ? Dihukum matii !" kata mati penuh penegasan dingin oleh Atem, Jonouchi tak sulit terpengaruh hasutan penjaga toko tsb. "Ya.. sementara.. temanmu itu tak butuh waktu lama akan sembuh.. dan ceria lagi.. sementara kau mendekam di sel terus dan mati hehehe"

"Be..benar.. aku tak mau masuk penjara… aku ..aku.. ! suara Jonouchi memarau. "Ba..baiik ! Aku ! aku harus memberi mereka pembalasan tak terlupakan yang impas.. tak kan kubiarkan timbangan hidupku berat sebelah!

"Jadi mau coba lagi ? saranku… coba dulu kartu ini..kartu King Keriting Hitam, kartu yang memiliki 2 kegunaan.. baik dan buruk… baik untuk kemajuan personalitas saja.. namun buruknya… sesuai gambar yang tertera di kartu.. musim gugur.. perpisahan, penderitaan, kematian !"

"Ya… aku ambil ini akan kubayar! Mata hati Jonouchi seolah kian tertutup, dia langsung menyambar dan mencium kartu tsb.

Sebuah asap hitam seolah dupa dan arang dibakar menyelubungi seluruh ruangan, baunya tajam dan lembap, suasana menjadi gelap dan suram.. beberapa barang di sekitar pecah dan jatuh.. tampak figure gaib pria berkulit coklat tua dengan rambut pirang panjaang berjubah hitam.. menatap Jonouchi dengan sorot mata penuh nafsu dan haus akan sesuatu..matanya berkilat tajam seperti burung hantu.

"Setaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !"

"Tolol ! gelar itu terlalu rendah buat gue.. ! Aku Marik, raja kartu keriting ! dasar cewek bolot !" Jonouchi dilempar dengan barang yang jatuh disana.

"Gue bukan ceweeeeeeek dan gue gak bolooooot !"

"Masa siih ? ah sudahlah nggak penting ! ya.. cepat sebutkan permintaanmu !"

"Aku ingin Honda dan Ryuuji merasakn penderitaan yang cukup memberi mereka pelajaran !"

Malik menyeringai, tiba-tiba TV nyala sendiri, seolah memperlihatkan sesuatu pada Jonouchi. "Lihat dan berterimakasihlah padaku !"

Tampak siaran langsung masih soal insiden Ryuuji dan Honda yang masih terbaring di lapangan dikerumuni orang-orang.. kemudian.. pemandangan ganjil..terjadi.. keduanya tampak sesak.. kepanasan… dan dicabik-cabik, mereka menggelepar-gelepar seperti ikan yang dijaring, membuat semua yang disana bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.. ! darah mereka kian berceceran.. akhirnya mereka tewas seketika..!

"Tidak ada penderitaan yang lebih buruk dari kematian ya kan ?"Figur gaib itu tertawa dengan mata memerah seperti rubi yang berkilat di kegelapan.

Jonouchi pucat pasi melihat semua yang terjadi, dia tersadar, sebenarnya dia tak ingin membalas mereka berlebihan seperti sebelumnya. Dia kembali ke dimensi semula, matanya berkaca-kaca, tampak raut menyesal di wajahnya. Dia berpikir ulang terhadap 2 kartu sisa di tangannya, mungkinkah akan membawa harapan yang baik dan keberuntungan ?

"A… Atem… beri tahu aku berapa bayaran sebenarnya !"

"Kenapa ?"

"Aku takut tak bisa membayar !"

"Hmm… jangan takuut.. kamu bisa kok.. tapi .. aku juga tak tahu apa bayarannya.. cuma yakin..dan kuberitahu… arti kartu king Hati merah itu, cinta, kekasih, keluarga, empati, seksual, dan berkah!"

Jonouchi menenangkan diri, "Kalau yang sekop hitam ?" Atem meliriknya sinis, tampak berpikir.

"Maaf, aku lupa.. kalau ingat.. akan kuberitahu.. ya the choice is yours !" Lagi-lagi Atem pergi entah kemana. Jonouchi dengan penuh harap, mencium kartu hati tsb..

Seluruh ruangan disambut embun transparan tak berbau…mengaburkan pemandangan sehingga seluruh ruangan hanya terlihat satu warna embun itu saja.. muncul figure pria berambut putih panjang dengan kulit putih pucat, matannya tajam namun senyumnya ramah, dia memakai pakaian panjang putiih ala dewa, menatap Jonouchi..

"Jiiiiiiiinn !" Jonouchi langsung di-death glare oleh si objek.

"Namaku Bakura, tuan dari kartu hati ! Wahai Gadis perawan !"

"Gua bukan gadiiis dan gak perawaaaaaaaan ! Gua cowok tuleeen dan perjakaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Duuh kayaknya disini nggak ada yang nyadar apa kalo gue cowok tuleeeeeen !"

"To the point ja (weew gaul nih) ! Apa permintaanmu !?"

Jonouchi menyadari kegoblokannya karena langsung main cium tanpa mikirin permintaan, tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi..Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuk!"

"Ah… aku lapaaaaar… ukh aku ngga makan dari tadi gara-gara bekalku direbut mereka.. berikan aku makanan kesukaanku !"

"Bayangkan sajaaa !" Bakura tersenyum simpul sambil menutup kedua matanya. Jonouchi juga menutup matanya dan langsung duduk di sebuah meja makan besar dan terhampar semua makanan kesukaannya.. !

"Kook bisaaa ?"

"Sebab makanan adalah berkah, berkah adalah cinta, iya kan ?" Bakura duduk di hadapannya dan mengisyaratkan dia untuk makan. Jonouchi tanpa curiga makan. Anehnya, dia tak merasa cepat kenyang, sehingga semua hidangan di sana dihabiskan, dan dia meminta tambah..

Diperlihatkan ke Jonouchi, alat-alat masak bergerak sendiri, betapa kagetnya dia, melihat beberapa bagian tubuh, misal kaki, dipotong, dicincang layaknya bawang dan digiling layaknya mi..

"Jangan bilang ke aku..!"

"Ya.. bodoh ! darimana aku mendapatkan daging itu kecuali dari mayat temanmu !" Bakura melipat tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum bangga.

Jonouchi pucat dan menangis, HOEEEEEEEEEEEEK ! diikuti dengan tawa maksiat Bakura. Dia ingin memuntahkannya. Namun tak bisa,ujung-ujungnya keluar beberapa bercak darah akibat kerongkongannya luka karena terlalu dipaksakan muntah. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya, Bakura, Marik dan Seth berkumpul santap hidangan "daging" tersebut bersama di meja sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Jonouchi dengan senyum mistis, pemandangan itu makin gelap dan menjauh, mengembalikan Jonouchi ke dimensi semula. Kita dapati dia sudah banjir keringat dingin.

Jonouchi menangis tersedu, dia semakin ketakutan dan gemetar, melihat satu kartu king lagi di tangannya, kartu king Sekop hitam,yang dia tak tahu apapun soal ini, dia menoleh kemana-mana namun tak ada Atem, dari luar terdengar beberapa langkah kaki dan sirene mobil polisi, dengan panik, Jonouchi mencium kartu terakhir tsb.

Kemudian,

Jonouchi terbangun, dia berada di ruangan gelap yang berisi pecahan beling, seolah habis kena gempa, lalu terdengar suara Ryuuji dan Honda.

"Jonouchi ! Jonouchi ! bangun heii kok tidur disini !?" kata mereka berdua.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok.. loooh kok kalian masi hidup? Tokonya jadi berantakan dan gelap begini ? Mana Atem?" Jonouchi menoleh, kemudian langsung digotong keluar oleh Honda cs.

"Begoooo, kesambet apaan looh ! kami masiiih hidup la ! loe amnesia ya ?" Ryuuji meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Jonouchi.

"Lagian ya… kami tuh heran dari tadi kok loe masuk ke bangunan kosong gini.. apanya yang toko coba ? Atem tuh siapa lagiii ! walaaah ayo kita bawa dia ke dokter aja !"

Jonouchi kewalahan, "Haah cuma mimpi buruk doang ya, syukurlah !"

Honda cs cuma geleng-geleng kepala, "Anuu, Ryuuji dan Honda, maaf atas semua kesalahanku ya, mau jadi temanku ?" suasana hening.

Mereka kompak mengusap rambut Jonouchi layaknya anjing kecil, "Kamu salah apa ? justru kami yang harus minta maaf dan bukannya kita sudah berteman ?" ucap Honda diikuti anggukan Ryuuji, mereka pun saling merangkul bahu masing-masing, di bawah matahari terbenam, tampak Jonouchi menangis tersedu dan terharu. Betapa pemandangan yang mengharukan,

Sesampainya di rumah,

Jonouchi melihat ayahnya duduk di sofa sedang menonton berita di TV,

"Jonouchi, liat deh !" Jonouchi ikut duduk di sebelah ayahnya dan memucat.

"Wah ditampilkan tuh berita sesi pemakaman temanmu yang kena insiden misterius hari ini kan, yang anehnya badan mereka cuma t inggal beberapa potongan ? kalau nggak salah namanya Ryuuji dan Honda kan, wah, langsung lagi ?

"Jadiii.. yang bersamaku tadii itu siapa…?" batin Jonouchi, yang baru menyadari bayangan misterius yang dari tadi menerornya dari kejauhan.

"**_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**"

**-The End-**

Serem kaan ? hiiiy ? tau gak author ampe merinding ngetik nih ceritaa.. idenya terlintas dari hobi iseng Author main Solitaire(yang 2007) di komputer hahaahha dan dengan semangat author ngetik..berapa jam doang ! Well terima kasih buat yang masih setia n semangat menyimak cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir !

Oops RnR nya pliis ?

Update Note :

**Kartu sekop** cuma bisa digunain terakhiran, bisa ngabulin apa aja, tapi imbalannya terserah si kartu..

harus digunain sebagai alat pembayar ketiga kartu tsb.

(maaf buat yang sebelumnya da baca nga dikasi tauu... biar ga bingung pembaca lain)


End file.
